Bridge World Standard
Bridge World Standard is a system maintained by Edgar Kaplan of The Bridge World magazine. It is periodically updated by surveying many American experts. The basic strategy is five-card major openings, strong 1NT opening, strong 2 , and weak 2-bids. The system includes many conventions. Openings Natural openings Suit openings * 1 of a major suit ( or ) requires 12-21 points and a five-card suit. * 1 of a minor suit ( or ) requires 12-21 points and a three-card suit. Since majors require five cards, there is the possibility of a 4432 hand in which the 3-card minor is the only openable suit. Notrump openings All natural notrump bids are limit bids. Notrump openings require a balanced hand or a semi-balanced hand with a long minor. * 1NT requires 15-17 HCP and does not promise all four suits to be stopped (although typically three should be). * 2NT requires 20-22 (21) HCP and does not promise a stopper in the doubleton. * 3NT is an artificial opening. For balanced hands above 22 points, 2 should be used. * Balanced hands with 12-14 or 18-19 points should be opened 1 of a suit, rebidding notrump at the first opportunity. It is debated whether one should open 1NT with a five-card major. Artificial openings * Strong 2 requires 23+ points with a balanced hand and about 2 points less for each card after the 5th in a long suit * Weak two bids require 5-11 points (open at the 1-level with any more) and at least a 6-card suit * 3- and 4-level preempts require a long (7+ card) suit with a top honor or two but nothing else outside * Acol 3NT requires 16-21 points and a long, strong 7-card minor suit When to open Rule of 20 An alternative to counting distributional points (particularly since counting short suits is dubious without a fit) is to obey the rule of 20. In the first or second seat, count high card points and add the lengths of the two longest suits. Open if this is 20 or more. Rule of 15 A very common guideline for whether to open in fourth seat is the rule of 15. In fourth seat, count the high card points and add the length of spades. Open if this is 15 or more. Suit auctions Notrump auctions The following NT structure is used: * 12-14 (or strong 12-14): 1x - 1y - * 15-17: * 18-19: 1x - 1y - * 20-weak 22: * strong 22-24: - 2x - * 25+: - - - - (or - 2x - ) See /notrump auction for further auction. Auction after a strong 2 opening Responses * : waiting * to : positive response with a strong suit (six cards or five cards with two honours) ** Optionally, may be used as an immediate negative * : a balanced positive * to : one-loser suit Responder's rebids after 2 * cheapest minor: double negative (if the immediate negative response is not in use) * single jump: splinter * double raise: trumps but nothing else If opener's rebid shows 25-27 * : Stayman * / : Texas transfers * : Minor suit Stayman * : Gerber (asking for aces) Slam bidding External links * Complete system BWS 2001 Category:Bridge World Standard